Big Top Ballyhoo!
Big Top Ballyhoo is a two-part story that was published in issue 18 of the Moshi Monsters Magazine. Characters In order of appearance: *Captain Squirk *Pocito *Candy the Clown/Sweet Tooth *Clumps *Dr. C. Fingz (Zoshlingo) *Zack Binspin (name mention) *Super Moshis *Burnie *Cherry Bomb *Frau Now BrownKau (name mention) Story Part One Are you ready for some sawdust-sprinkled thrills and spills? Monsterific, because the latest Super Moshi mission saw our heroes hitting the circus. But they weren't there to scoff candy floss - they were there to rescue a Zoshling! It all began when Captain Squirk spotted a goo-splattered poster advertising the Music Island circus. Amongst the pictures of Pocito the Mini Mangler, Candy the Clown and a bunch of unfunny clumps he spotted an act called 'The Great Zoshlingo'. This fuzzy fella looked just like Dr. C. Fingz, the Rhapsody 2's missing medical officer! What in the name of wiggle-stalk waggling aliens was going on? It was time to take a trip to the big top. Believe it or not, the show was a complete sell out (anyone would think Zack Binspin was playing). But the Super Moshis' heroic status didn't cut the custard with the grumpy Clumps on the door, so they decided to slip backstage for a nosy. Almost immediately, the Supers bumped into Pocito, a daring Mini Mangler, warming up for his act. The wrestling-mad Moshling agreed to get some tickets for our cape-wearing heroes in one condition. No, they didn't have to touch their toes, do twenty press-ups or even fly (which was lucky). Pocito simply wanted them to win a Cherry Bomb soft toy at the sideshow. Fearful of getting a full nelson fajita in the face, the Supers did exactly that. As the band parped out a jolly fanfare, Candy the Clown entered the ring and... hold on, something wasn't quite right here. This crazy critter looked strangely familiar: pink fluffy hair, treacly drool, squeaky voice... no, it couldn't be! But then again, the Super Moshis were sure they'd seen the Cumps somewhere before, too - although it was hard to tell throguh all that wacky make up. This was one crazy circus! There was no time to ask questions because before you could yell 'goody goody gum drops' Pocito was soaring through the air faster than a heat-seeking lollipop, having launched himself from a cannon. BOOM! Next up, Zoshlingo (also known as Dr. C. Fingz!) hit the stage with his head-scratchingly brilliant act. It was jaw-dropping, especially when he guessed how many Moshlings everyone owned. What an astoundingly powerful wiggle-stalk! Part Two When the applause died down the Super Moshis asked Zoshlingo why he was working for Candy the Clown. But just as the little alien tried to answer, Candy butted in and mumbled something about fizzy gobstoppers. By now the Super Moshis were pretty sure they were dealing with one of their greatest enemies. They had to unmask Candy but couldn't do it alone ('cos they were a bit scared of clowns). Unfortunately, Pocito refused to help. "Where else is a Mini Mangler like me gonna earn a crust?" he asked. There was only one thing for it: the Super Moshis would have to earn Pocito's respect by beating his score on the Test Your Strength Hammer Ball - and that wasn't going to be easy because Candy had rigged the machine. Thankfully our brainy heroes were smart enough to swap Candy's inflatable hammer with Pocito's super heavy barbell. Ding! Ding! Ding! Success! Pocito was mega-impressed and agreed to help defeat the red-nosed ruffian by launching himself at the stage. But who was going to light the fuse? Super Moshis aren't allowed to play with matches, so thank heavens Burnie and Cherry Bomb were on hand to help. As the fuse fizzled, the tension was unbearable. Then BOOM! Pocito hurtled towards Candy... BAM! The maniac clown was knocked to the ground as bits of disguise flew everywhere. IT WAS SWEET TOOTH! Before the Super Moshis could do anything, the sugar-coated criminal had activated some kind of teleportation device and vanished. TA-DAA! What an awesome finale! "That's the same kind of gizmo Frau Now BrownKau used to escape!" said Captain Squirk, as the Super Moshis explained what had happened back aboard the Rhapsody 2. "Yes, and I spotted Sweet Tooth talking via video link to a big boss in space!" yelled Pocito, who had decided to leave the circus and come along with the Super Moshis. Plus, Captain Squirk's sandwiches kept going missing. What was going on? Find out next time as our heroes hook up with some ghostly Moshi pirates. Aaarrrrrrr! Same place, same Moshi Magazine! Category:Stories